


Are our lives just golden-plated?

by MiraSun, SilentDarkness



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Break Up, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Reconciliation, Rescue, beatup, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/pseuds/SilentDarkness
Summary: Everything broke down as Cody put his hands on Kenny. The world was flipped upside down and he was broken.What has happened?And what will happen, now that Kota was running and saving from the hands of his former (?) friends?





	1. The feeling of nothing and everything at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Firstever cocreated work of me and my beloved fellow nerd @SilentDarkness
> 
> Hope you like it and it heals your little broken hearts like the work healed us a little.

Kenny felt numb.  
His mind wasn’t capable to feel anything anymore and just shut down. He knew that there were feelings inside him, but he wasn’t able to proceed them. He knew there was pain in his body, he knew his head was throbbing and his back aching from the match. He knew that his heart pounded in his chest and he wondered if anybody could hear it. He knew his heart was aching in a psychical way because of grief and regrets. Feelings that weren’t new to him. The fresh betrayal hurt, the push he gave to Matt even more, but the grief came from an incident that had happened years ago.

Kenny had ben sceptic about his abilities before and knew that some of his doings hadn’t been the best, but he tried to be the best leader he could be for the bullet club.  
But in this moment, he learned what betrayal felt like. He lost the match, his championship and his friends, maybe even his honor?  
He felt the tight grip of the Hangman holding him in place for Cody's attack. Kenny shouldn't have trusted this maniacal evil grandson of a plumber. He learned the business from one of the best and that he showed way too often. Just like Kota shouldn't have trusted Kenny…

…why was he thinking of him in this moment?

Kenny fell down on the ring floor and rolled to the side, now staring at the roof of the hall. He didn't hear the crowd burst out. He haven't heard them since the bell rung after the count of three. He was in his own desperate prison, caged in with his angst and hate. He hated Cody and Adam. He hated even Marty for not interfering. He hated the Bucks for walking away, but the most he hated himself for making this choice that led him to this point.

Kenny crawled with no direction in mind, but then he came in his eye sight. HE… Kota. He thought of him, because he saved him. He had seen him coming but his head hadn't worked it out, but now he couldn't deny it. Kota saved him and was standing over him, now. The young Japanese man presented one hand to help him up, but this gesture meant so much more.   
Kenny crawled back to the ropes and tried to pull him up by himself. He didn't need Kota.  
No, he turned his back on him, there was no coming back.  
Yeah, he had always tried to protect Kota in a weird way and maybe that was the reason Cody got so obsessed with him, maybe this little rule “don’t touch Kota” painted the target on the backs of both men.  
But that wasn't a fact he wanted to think over. He didn't want to see his hand or his face. He didn't even wanted see the pinky toe or a hair of Kota. He could do it by himself, he had to.

That was the reason he turned away and directed his view on the ground. He couldn't see in Kota’s face and feel the guilt again that always clung to his throat when he thought about what he did to him. He had been THE one, the only. There hadn't been someone like Kota in his life.  
He didn't want to feel like that anymore.  
But it seemed, like Kota was not okay with that. The Japanese put his hand on his shoulder and turned Kenny to face him. The Canadian couldn't avoid the view of his former partner anymore and locked eyes with him. A tear rolled down Kota's cheek. This scene almost broke Kenny's already hurting heart and suddenly his body reached like it was supposed to do.  
He almost fell into the arms of Kota and pulled him close. Their bodies collided and between them there wouldn't fit a sheet of paper anymore. Kota held him, like there was the possibility that he would leave again, but Kenny couldn't let him go!

The numbness was washed away with the tight hug, but that brought back the pain. But Kenny would survive that, since there was Kota again and it felt like he never had betrayed his lover in the first place.

~

"How are you?" Kota whispered almost silently in Japanese. Kenny left the bathroom after a long hot shower. He was finally able to walk alone again. Everything had simply overwhelmed him and his legs wouldn't support him enough, so Kota just dragged him the way out of the ring back into his hotel room. "What shall I say?" he returned speaking Japanese, too. "I want to say I'm fine or that I'm happy, but I'm not… I'm just…" Kenny didn't find a word that would fit, not in Japanese nor in English. His head was just empty and confused. He was glad that Kota was there, that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, but not happy for the reason. His heart ached because of the Bucks that had turned his back on him. He liked Marty very well and the other members of the Club, too, but the Bucks… Nick and Matt, they become his brothers. He hadn't been their leader, he had been their friend. But he had also been Kota's friend and even more of that.  
Kenny sank tiredly next to him on the soft mattress. Slowly the Japanese man raised his hand. It found Kenny's fresh scrubbed check. Kenny loved the feeling, loved how his perfectly manicured fingers brushed over his skin. How often had them two laid on a bed and Kota had just stroked his cheek.   
Suddenly Kenny's body started to shake and he couldn't hold his tears back anymore. Kenny sobbed uncontrollable. "I regretted distracting you in the second I jumped up the apron!" he started. The cleaner wiped over his eyes. This guilt worked in his heart for many years now. He never spoke this words out loud. He still felt Kota's hands on his cheek. "I know this!" he whispered "I knew this from the moment I saw your face. You didn't know what you have done!"  
Kenny was still sobbing. Kota's words couldn't stop him. "You're mad at me?" Kenny asked. He had lost so much, it wouldn't startle him, if Kota would still feel anger towards him. But the beautiful Japanese man with this smooth face seemingly been carved out of stone slowly shook his head. The hair which reached in his face moved in the same slow pace as he shook his head. "I were mad… at the beginning and then… I just were confused. I asked why you betrayed me, but as the time when by I just… I realized… it wasn't about us.


	2. Even if we're reborn in another life, we'll find each other and fall in love again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kota's eyes will always be on Kenny, wherever he goes. He doesn't want them to, but his heart leaves him no choice.

He had watched his match from the back like he always did. Ever single match since Kenny left him for good, to reach out to the stars.  
Kota didn't want to but it wasn't like he had a choice, it was an order by his stupidly hopeless heart, he had to follow.  
Maybe that's always been his problem and the reason why he never got to the top in NJPW, just frustratingly close to it. His heart stood in his way. Kenny, the man who held it, stood in his way. There was never Kota, without Kenny, but there was Kenny without him.  
That's why Kenny left. He hadn't needed Kota anymore and as soon as he noticed that, he wanted to be on his own and make a name for himself. Never had Kota felt such a betrayal. He thought they were so much more than just partners in the ring but Kenny willingly sacrificed everything they had like it had never meant anything to him.  
They had never spoken to each other again, even though they met at times. In hallways, hotellobbys, locker rooms. No word left his lips, but he couldn't stop his traitorous eyes from screaming for Kenny and his attention. Always a Kenny without Kota, and never a Kota without Kenny. 

For some unexplainable reason though he was still Kennys only weakness and Cody knew it even if Kenny denied it again and again.  
Cody went after him because it was an unwritten law that no one in the bullet club was allowed to touch him, besides Kenny, and he wanted to rile him up. Kenny made it so clear that Kota belonged to him and he couldn't have it made more obvious that there still was a spark. A flame he couldn't kill, no matter how much he wants to.  
Now Kota could just watch with wide eyes, how the strenght of his former partner, friend, lover, crumbled when everything crashed down on him. The people he trusted left him and Cody had just waited for the cracks to finally burst so he could claim the leadership of bullet club.  
Kota never thought with his head when he ran down the aisle to the ring, just with his heart. They ran away like cowards, afraid of the pure hot anger radiating off of him in waves. Kota was fuming and for a second he wanted to run after them and make them pay.  
But then suddenly everything turned silent as his gaze fell on Kenny laying in the middle of the ring. Broken and defeated. Almost.

Kota could feel the last bit of fight in him, as he turned his offered hand down. He wanted no help, not from him. And it hurt, it hurt so much because there had been a time when Kota's hands were the only thing that could heal Kennys wounds and piece him back together.  
Soft touches in the secure darkness of his home, whispered words, quiet smiles. He couldn't leave him, because even if he didn't want or need him, Kota did. His stupid heart never stopped longing for him.  
So he didn't do the right thing and stayed. Stayed when he could feel with every fiber that he was unwelcomed. Being that close to him again was torture and still he felt better than all the time they were apart.  
Kenny got up slowly, clinging to the ropes to keep himself from falling down. Again Kota offered him his hand. Again Kenny turned him down, shaking his head like he wanted to say that it was too late for them. But Kota couldn't, didn't, want to accept that. It was never to late for love!  
A single tear ran down his face and dropped on the floor when Kenny turned away from him. He had never felt so strongly for someone and Kota knew deep in his heart he would never again. 

The canadian had only been a gajin to him when they first met, but soon Kota began to see more in him. Kenny was a sensitive, intelligent man, who could be quiet for hours sometimes and Kota never knew what went through his head at that times. He was gentle and loving and often coaxed Kota out of his shell with his goofy jokes. They never failed to make him smile.  
Maybe it frightened Kenny that he let Kota get too close to him. That Kota had seen a part of him he tried to hide for years. His scars, the pain with which they were carved into his skin. Maybe that's why he left him, because he was scared that one day Kota would leave a scar too.  
Kota didn't know nor did he want to ask. All he wanted was to feel his lover close to him again. He couldn't let him do this again. Leaving and hiding.  
So Kota grabbed Kenny's shoulder and spun him around. For a long second they looked each other in the eyes, the same longing mirrored in them, before their arms wrapped around each other, fingers clawed desperately into hot skin. He felt Kennys body shaking in his arms and their sobs mixed together. He felt nothing else but the love of his life being in his arms again.  
It overshadowed any grief or pain from everything that happened and it was in this moment Kota realized, there could never be one of them without the other.  
Kenny and Kota. Kota and Kenny.


	3. Sometimes success isn't worth when you're alone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny didn't know how he left the arena, but now as he was alone with Kota, he knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gem wouldn't exists without my beloved co-creator. I hope you all like it, 'cause you all ended as golden lovers trash like we did!

"How are you?" Kota whispered almost silently in Japanese.   
Kenny left the bathroom after a long hot shower. He was finally able to walk alone again. Everything had simply overwhelmed him and his legs wouldn't support him enough, so Kota just dragged him out of the ring and all the way back into Kota's own hotel room.  
The feeling was back into Kenny's Body. He felt the pain of the match and the attack and the emotional pain, too. He understood how Kota's question was meant.  
"What shall I say?" he returned speaking Japanese, too. "I want to say I'm fine or that I'm happy, but I'm not… I'm just…" Kenny didn't find a word that would fit, not in Japanese nor in English to describe his feeling inside. He felt remorse and relief at the same time.  
His head was just empty and confused unable to put it in to words what his heart was telling him. He was glad that Kota was there, that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, but not happy for the reason why he sat there. His heart ached because of the Bucks that had turned his back on him. He liked Marty very well and the other members of the Club, too, but the Bucks… Nick and Matt, they become his brothers. He hadn't been their leader, he had been their friend.  
But he had also been Kota's friend and even more of that.

Kenny sank tiredly next to him on the mattress, he felt how the soft underground sank in because of his body mass. Mass that he gained after aligning with the Bullet Club. Slowly the Japanese man raised his hand. It found Kenny's fresh scrubbed check. Kenny loved the feeling, loved how his perfectly manicured fingers brushed over his skin. How often had them two laid on a bed and Kota had just stroked his cheek.  
Suddenly Kenny's body started to shake under this soft touch. He tried to hold back the tears, he never had shed, but he lost the fight and some clear drops ran over his cheeks. He sobbed uncontrollable, not like a teenage girl, that whose body shake in a dramatic loud cry. Kenny sobbed silent, with only slight shakes of his diaphragm.  
"I don't know what to say, Kota!" he whispered with a shaking voice. Slowly Kota shrugged with his shoulders. "I don't know what you are thinking, Kenny-san! But you could maybe explain me one thing. I don't need an apology, but I want to understand you!" Kenny sobbed a little sob again, but won the control over himself again.   
He brushed with his own hand over his wet face and again shoulder shrugging followed. Kota had never asked for a reason before. But before… they never had the opportunity to talk like that, so they never spoke. "I'm afraid of your reaction when I explain you my intentions, but… I could never refuse you something!" was his honest answer. He was glad that he never talked to Kota after his move to NJPW because of this little reason.   
The sigh that followed was audible from deep down of Kota's heart.  
"I don't care why you joined the Bullet Club and everything that followed, but you said… and I heard it. Everybody but him. Why did you protect me?"  
Another loud sigh sounded through the hotel room, this time it arose from Kenny. "We don't oblige much rules in the Bullet Club. We aren't friends with others, we don't forge alliances with others. We assimilate people and we work all over the world as one bullet club!" One hand wandered through Kenny's wet curls. He bought himself some time with that. "I adopted these rules and only brought one new in to the club. Outside every match, nobody touches you. I told it everybody old and new members. No explanation, just the order. Not you. No beat downs, no pranks, no tricks… no bullet club stuff… Everybody saw my weakness in the match of you and AJ, so I thought be open and be strict…" Kenny rose his view and locked eyes with the wonderful brown eyes of Kota. Eyes that were almost dark like onyx. He fell in love with theses eyes years ago. "To be fair, you are my only weakness!"  
A little spark of the "old" Kenny was showing with this comment and a small smile grew on Kota's lips. "I have to break my promise, aijin!" Kota told him. He swallowed, a sign that the next words were hard for him to bring over his lips. But Kenny noticed that Kota was using that nickname again he didn't hear for years. "It's okay, if you demand an apology!" he tried to sooth him. He was so thankful for Kota just being at his side in this moment. But the brown haired male shook his head. "No, not an apology, but another question. Why did you show the others your weakness? It brought you down?"   
Kenny shrugged his shoulder again. "And it made you rise again? I saw the phoenix splash in your match with Cody. The one move I killed just for being there. I thought with that rule I would figure out the people I can trust and the people that were just at my side for the opportunity." Kota's hand was over his mouth, like he had to suppress a scream and only his fingers could push it back. Kenny looked at the perfect face and again thought that it was formed from a sculptor. He swallowed his lump in his throat.  
"I saw for some time that Cody wasn't as loyal as he played. Before your match, that was only the last evidence. I just didn't see that Adam… that he is doubting me, too." Kenny sighed and shook his head. His hair fell into his eyes and he stared at the place between him and Kota on the light blue bed cover.

He felt the weight shifting on the mattress and thought of Kota standing up. So his only weakness would walk around the room or even walk away. But that wasn't the case.   
Kota leaned forward and leaned over to Kenny. Their eyes locked before their lips met. Kota moved slowly, his nose rubbed gently over Kenny's cheek before his mouth got sealed. The Canadian didn't shed a tear, it had to be an allergic reaction that caused his eyes to water in that moment. His view got blurry and he just had to close his eyes.  
Kota tasted the salty tear that ran over his lovers face. One hand was on Kenny's shoulder holding him gently when their tongues started to dance after a long time apart. Suddenly Kota drew back, broke the kiss roughly. He was breathless and stared remorseful at the Canadian. "I'm sorry!" he whispered. "I… I didn't… mean to…"  
Kenny was overwhelmed by everything. The kiss, how much he had missed the silky soft lips of Kota and the sudden break up. "It's okay!" he said under his breath and opened his eyes again. He looked straight into Kota's eyes. It was like their views were fused together by some magical power. He just had to look in his eyes for all the time he was not able to look at him.  
"It's more than okay!" he hissed breathless and switched from Japanese to English. He felt like he moved in slow motion as he drew nearer to Kota. His hands found the neck of the Japanese and pulled him closer. Kenny carefully brushed with his lips over Kota's before he stole the second kiss. Again their lips parted and their tongues greeted each other. This kiss was longer more passionate and as Kenny sank back on the mattress he pulled Kota with him.  
Everything went fast and on the other hand took hours. Their hands explored well know areas, they hadn't visited for a too long time. It had took just one jump of Kenny on the apron to break them up, but one long run of Kota seemed to heal the wounds for good.


	4. What happened in the hotel room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, there was this question... what has happened in this hotel room when Kenny & Kota met up with the Bucks... and here we tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed doesn't mean forgotten.  
> In my case I never forgot this chapter, but I didn't feel ready to post it. Don't know why, but just now, just after the last event I could make time to revise, so I did.  
> I hope you like it, I hope you understand it and yeah, perhaps it's not perfectly fitting with the events, but... be sure, there will be more!

After that passion scenario Kenny laid on his back in the bed. Staring at the ceiling. One hand was placed on his chest, holding Kota's hand. The Japanese man had his head popup on his hand, laying sideways with his view faced towards Kenny. "You have to talk to them!" Kota started the conversation. Kenny turned his view from the ceiling to his lover. "What are you talking about?" he whispered lowly not ready to admit, that he was racking his head again. Kota pulled his hand with Kenny's towards him and kissed his fingers. "You know exactly about who I'm talking about!" Kota murmured. Kenny turned his head away, staring again at the ceiling.  
"I don't think they wanna see me!" the Canadian muttered, but Kota didn't quit. He let Kenny's hand go and then crawled up to him. A kiss found it's place on the chest of the cleaner and then he leaned over him, so he couldn't avoid his look any more. "I think they need an explanation what happened!" endorsed Kota. His lover sighed. "Like you needed one?" Kota didn't lose his smile, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe even more than me. I always understood you without words!"  
Silence fell and both men just locked their eyes. "What should I tell them? Even I don't know what happened." Kenny shook his head silently. "I was just… I thought someone would jump me, so I was ready for everything, but… I shoved Matt and then…" Kenny sighed. "The shit hit the fan!" the last sentence the Canadian spoke out in English.   
Kota laughed silently. "I love this saying. It's so graphic… so gross and it describes best what happened. But don't explain it to me. You can avoid the talk with the Bucks, but I think you shouldn't." Kota rolled away and grabbing for something laying on the nightstand. Then he crawled back and pressed a phone into Kenny's Hand. "Your choice, but the longer you wait… the deeper goes the cut!" Kota shrugged his shoulder.   
He crawled back. "I let you think, while I take a shower!"

After some minutes Kota returned. His brown hair damp and his towel wrapped around his waist. He thought he would find Kenny on his phone, but actually he was sitting on the edge of the bed tying his shoes. "Are you going to leave me?" Kota asked a little surprised, with some fear boiling inside his guts, he didn't want to admit he had. Kenny shook his head. "Just for some time… Matt doesn't want to talk to me on the phone, so I'll go over to them!"  
Kota swallowed. "You really wanna go alone?" he asked lowly, acting calm or at least hoping that he would look calm. Slowly Kenny directed his view up to him, surveying the face of Kota. "I don't want to, but… I can't ask you to accompany me. I don't want to pull you down into my trouble!" Kota leaned forward and placed his arms on Kenny's shoulders. "I AM your trouble. Just ask, I follow!"  
Kenny sighed, he pushed Kota away a little, but just to have a little space to stand up. He brushed over Kota's cheek. "Please come with me, but please… before you do, dress up, please!" Kenny chuckled. He never felt better just to chuckle a bit, but in this moment something fell from his chest. Kota smiled at him apologetic. "Give me another five!"

As Kenny was walking up the hotel room floor it felt like the longest walk ever. His view was fixed on the back of Kota the whole time and it seemed like a soundtrack was coloring the atmosphere. But the longest wait was the moments as he stared at this hotel room door, waiting to open for him. He would understand, if both men would have changed their minds. He would understand if they would refuse to talk to him because of Kota, but nothing like that happened. Matt and Nick just invited them and let them in.   
He saw in the faces of the two brothers, that Kota's perfect appearance didn't surprise them, but they also didn't greet him with joy. Wordless both men entered the room. As the door fell shut, the sound seemed loud and echoing form the walls.  
"Why did you bring him with you?" Matt asked angrily. Kenny didn't like the way Matt talked like Kota wasn't present, but he allowed it since Kenny was sure that Matt was still pissed and hurting. "Before we start a fight, do you allow me to apologize?" Kenny asked with in a controlled way and tried to fight his anger. "Kota is here… because I got some things to talk with you and it concerns him as well."  
Nick pointed on the bed. "Take a seat and talk, we listen… we do listen, don't we Matt?" the older one almost demanded this from his brother. Kota followed silently the order and sat on the bed, watching the other men.  
Kenny sighed loudly and took a step towards Matt. "I'm sorry, Matt that I shoved you. I didn't mean to do that." The cleaner started and almost bagged. He would beg for forgiveness if he had to. Matt was one of his closest friends, Matt and Nick were. Both accompanied him and they actually were the Elite.   
Matt raised his view and locked eyes with Kenny. "Then why did you do it?" he asked in a harsh voice. "I was in distress and thought someone would jump me! I… I'm really sorry for hurting you more than you were. You didn't deserve it, you both lost as much as I did this evening." he pleaded. Matt freed his view and looked over to his brother. "I'm good, Kenny… not perfectly fine, but I survive a little extra push." Matt sank on the bed and leaned against the pillow. He sighed out loud. Nick took the place next to Matt, so Kenny chose the spot next to Kota.  
Kota… the perfect anime lover, how some fans on the internet called him. He sat there his hand folded and looking silently from one man to another. He was now playing with the bad boys. Luckily he understood what everyone was say. Kenny put his hand on his shoulder.  
"First I should probably explain you why Kota… saved me!" Nick shrugged his shoulder. "We know you were a team and he was one of your best friends." the blonde man murmured and changed a look with brother.  
Kenny's hand stayed on the shoulder of his man. He exchanged a view with him, Kota raised his hand and put it on Kenny's. "It's… okay!" he endorsed with a hard audible accent. Slowly his view wandered back to Nick and Matt. "We hadn't been just… friends. Before…" Kenny sighed again and shook his head. "I didn't know it's that hard. Matt, Nick… before the Bullet Club we were actually a couple. Golden lovers isn't just a joke, we are lovers!" he confessed and held the hand of Kota, pressed it a little. Matt sat up again and his view rivet on Kota. He surveyed him. His brown eyes and how uncomfortable he seemed to feel.   
"You two broke up, because of… the Club?" Matt asked and it seemed like he forgot his anger for now. Kenny shook his head. "We… no, I can't speak for Kota in this case… we didn't really break up. I just went my way, I never had the talk, just paused it, turned away after I jumped that apron, distracted him…" Kota freed himself from Kenny's hand on his shoulder and pressed it hard, gave him strength.   
"So that was the reason behind this stupid rule. You still love him." Nick summarized. "I still love him!" Kenny confirmed as Kota hemmed. "I… erm… I love you… too!" he slowly added. Both men shared a warm smile.   
"For that you arrived here together?" Matt asked carefully. Both men were lost in thoughts for a moment and pulled back into reality quickly. Kenny shook his head and shifted his weight for a comfortable seat position. "Nope, I just… oh, it's so a long story… I'm not just sorry for the push tonight, but I was so distracted in the last days. So off in my head. I knew Cody was planing something since he focused on the only guy he shouldn't. I saved him from carnage and made the wrong call in announcing Switchblade. I know, I'm at the same point AJ and Devitt were, too. If I don't keep my shit together I'm… done." Nick crossed the arms in front of his chest. He had listened closely and yeah, they hat noticed his weird manners and crushed into before that night. "So you want us to help you?" he asked calmly, but you could hear it, he wasn't happy for that request, but his eyebrow raised as Kenny shook he head.  
"No, I can't ask for that, Nick… I really can't. It's not your fight. You are friends of Page too and he seemed to be stuck way up into Cody's ass… and Marty, I can't figure my head around the villain…" Kenny shook his head again and sighed out, groaning. "I just love you, too. You mean the world to me. I just want to offer peace. We just don't meddle into each others businesses." Kenny compromised.   
Nick rubbed with his hands over his face to buy himself some time. Matt stared on the floor, rubbing his back which ached much.   
"I don't like how Cody said that everything is fine!" the brown haired sunny boy muttered. Nick lowered his hands and threw a look over to his brother. "Cody said the bullet club is fine… like Kenny isn't a part of it anymore. It this true? Aren't you in this anymore?" Nick asked.  
That was a question Kenny expected, but that didn't mean he could answer it, so he decided to be honest. "That isn't up to me anymore, but I'm not ready to clear the room and leave it to Cody… to this reject who couldn't make it in the big business. All he did is bring us in trouble… I will finish my business with him and after that it's up to the Club if I'm still welcomed!" Kenny finished and stood up. Kota followed him and raised in one elegant movement, but then he stopped. He softly touched Kenny's shoulder, like he wanted to hinder. "I wanted to give the boys time to think, Ibu-san." he explained, but Kota just shook his head and turned to the Bucks.  
He put his hand on his chest. "I… not wanted… to interfere. I not want … steal… Kenny. But I... can... help! Cody… needs… to stop. After… you get him… back!" he nodded quickly and pointed from Kenny to the Young Bucks. Kenny nodded, too. "After everything, we'll see how we go on… we leave you and you can think. Thank you, for even listening to me!" he told them and took Kota's hand. He carefully pressed his fingers and turned to the door.   
Then suddenly Matt got up with a louder groan. "I don't need to think. We are in peace… not everything is fine, but we four, we have peace. Alright?" Matt looked from Kenny to Nick. "Alright!" both men agree.


	5. Kiss me, it will heal, but it won't forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that burns like acid, comes with humiliation from the man that's trying to destroy Kenny Omega for good.  
> He know's what, or better who, the Cleaners biggest weakness is and won't stop at nothing, to use it against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened some time ago, but I'm sure as a fan of the golden lovers, none of us could forget how Cody took advantage of Kota and kissed him, right in front of Kenny. Cody's post match interview, where he tried to make it look like Kota wanted this, was even more infuriating and made me wanna punch him in the face so hard. (Cody's doing a great job as heel though. He really made me hate him from the bottom of my heart xD)  
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. I'm a really slow writer, so I apologize that it's kinda late. But better late than never, right? ^^

There are certain boundaries you’ll never ever overstep, not even in an unforgiving battle. But Kota should've known that Cody was far beyond sanity and his mind so sick and twisted that nobody could ever bring him back again. Why he agreed to wrestle him, Kota didn’t know anymore. Maybe to prove a point, prove that they were stronger than him. But perhaps he had underestimated the American Nightmare.  
Cody smiled frantically and made Marty hold him up. If he could have, he would've kicked Cody's face in, when the american nightmare caressed his cheeks, wiping the wet hair out of his eyes.  
He had a strange glint in his eyes and Kota could see the madness behind it. It frightened him a bit, but mostly made him angry.  
The almost tender touch of the american was completely unwanted, but Kota had nowhere to go, couldn't get away and Kenny wasn't allowed to help him. It had to destroy Kenny watching him being molested in that way. Kota knew his partner too well. He was protective of those he loved.

Without warning, lips crashed hard against his. There was a strange mixture of violence and tenderness in that kiss and before Kota could make out any other thought, he was released and felt the sudden urge to throw up, right in the smug face of that asshole. He hadn’t done that had he? How dared that motherfucker to humiliate Kota like that, in front of the whole world! In front of his partner! Cody damn well knew that golden lovers wasn’t just a simple tagteam name.  
The American Nightmare wanted to see them break but he wouldn't. Their love was stronger than Cody's manipulative mindgames. He had no idea how fucking strong they were as a unit, what they could accomplish.  
But wasn't that what brought all villains down at the end? That they underestimated their enemies and the power of friendship and love? Cody would be no different and Kota couldn't wait to see him finally crumble, begging them to show mercy and make it quick.

Kota kicked him as hard as he could, showing that bastard, that he wasn't a fucking figure in his game of chess. He could play games with his little Bullet Club colleagues, planning his mean intrigues but Kota was immune to his bullshit. He won't allow anyone to touch him but Kenny.  
The anger, which burned bright in his chest, made every blow and kick even stronger and harder. He would kill the man, if necessary, and not feel sorry about it.

That was a side of Kota not many knew of, or at least chose to ignore because he had the face of an angel. He could be one for sure, but inside there was also a lot of darkness and most people should be grateful they've never seen it.

They had won the match. Hate was sometimes the best fuel, and kept him going even if he was already tired, but Kota knew he had to be careful. It wasn't over and Cody wouldn't stop now that he had tasted blood. The teasing, the kisses, the gentle brutality, it wasn't enough. Cody needed to destroy them and Kota was sure he knew what that sick fuck had in mind.  
Sweating and gasping for air they rushed to the back and as always gave a post match interview, although Kota let the clearly furious Kenny talk most of the time. The cleaner was always better at hiding his true feelings and while the adrenalin wore off, Kota felt pure disgust abut what happened. Cody took advantage of him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like Kota was just a cheap toy to play with and then thrown away.  
Wasn't that what the commentators said? That Cody couldn't stand the thought someone else had a better toy than him? But he wasn't a fucking toy! Kenny never treated him like one. Never.

When he almost ran back to their locker room, after the interview, he suddenly felt a strong, but gentle hand on his shoulder and stopped abruptly.  
"Ibu-tan... don't run away from me. I'm sorry.", Kenny sounded broken, almost fearful, like he expected Kota to leave him for good right here and now.  
But truth was, if it hadn't been for Kenny, he would have actually murdered Cody tonight. Literally. Nobody has ever touched him without his permission, it made him angry and... small. Too small and fragile like a delicate glass figurine. He hated to feel like this, losing control. Kenny was the only thing keeping him sane enough to get the match over with, without cutting Cody’s throat in the process.  
"Not running from you. Never.", he replied in soft japanese words placing his own fingers over Kenny's. The Cleaner nodded and just tightened his fingers a little.  
A few moments later they finally got to their shared locker room and closed the door behind them, right before Kota broke down. Never embarrass yourself or your family in public, that was number one rule his father taught him. So he held himself together, until only the person he loved and trusted most was there.

Angry sobs shook his lean body, and immediately Kenny wrapped his strong arms around him. "I'm gonna kill him. I swear Ibu-tan I'll kill him and make him suffer for touching you.", he whispered, his anger not hidden.  
Kota wished he could brush it off like Kenny had, when Cody kissed him the night before, but truth was, it had hit him hard. Like Cody sucked every bit of strength out of him with that fucking kiss. It was a disgrace to be touched like that by another man in public, and Kota never let any other man get that close, at any time. Just Kenny. Kenny was special to him and has always been.  
Cody was well aware of that. He tried to get under his skin when he pressed his disgusting lips on Kenny’s body yesterday, and even if he hated to admit it, Cody succeded with that.  
After the match he had tried to talk to Kenny about it, but had been brushed off gently. Kenny told Kota it was nothing, that he should forget about it. But he saw the wheels turning in the head of his boyfriend. It wasn't nothing, quite the opposite of it. It got to him and he tried to be strong for Kota and not let it show.  
Kota had gently wiped the sweat and spit with a towel off of Kenny's face, and not prodded any further. Kenny would talk to him when he was ready and when he needed too. It had always been that way. He trusted him. The betrayal was still there in his mind but Kenny has proven how important he was to him.  
Kota wished he could be equally strong as his partner, but Cody was a whole other level than anything he had ever experienced.

"I'm gonna kill him myself.", he murmured after the sobbing finally slowed down, and wiped the tears away. Kota wasn't sad, but cried because his body needed to relieve some stress and frustration. He felt better now and could think straight again. "I wouldn't doubt you mean that literally. Never seen you so angry.", Kenny said, with barely hidden pride. He knew all too well that Kota was stronger than he looked like and Cody had chosen the wrong guy to pick on.  
"Never seen you so angry either. You always hide it well Kenny-san, but not from me.", Kota whispered, for the first time looking at his partner, friend and lover. Truth was he felt ashamed that Kenny had seen him being humiliated that way, even though he felt some sort of angry pride because Kenny would tear that bastard to bloody shreds, just for him.  
Kenny placed a hand in his neck and pushed their foreheads together. "It broke my heart when he touched you. I know how much it disgusts you and it hurts me. I don't care what he does to me. But you? I care about you more than my own life.", Kenny told him in soft, japanese.

Kota‘s heart fluttered and he slowly pressed his lips on Kenny's, almost hesitating. He was tainted and nothing sounded better than toothpaste and mouthwash right now, except for Kenny. Kenny could clean him, no pun intended. He needed to feel him, taste and smell his partner, to forget the sickening feeling of Cody's dirty hands on his body, trying to reach for his soul.  
Kenny was the one thing in this world that could make him forget there was anything else. He wasn't disappointed and his careful kiss was met with bright, burning and cleansing fire, deleting the stains that were left on his body and soul. They were invincible, untouchable, because their bond was stronger and went deeper than that narcissistic psychopath Cody could ever understand.  
Some day he might will though, and when he finally does...it will be too late and his end so near. The last thing he sees, is them standing over him, holding hands, ready to banish Cody from the face of earth. Once and for all.


	6. Golden Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time was running fast and everything had become worse. Kenny was down and beaten, but his match at Dominion made him raise out of his own ashes.   
> The match took everything from him, but he was save again, around people that he loved and cared and for the first time in months the clouds have cleared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put some thing together after Wrestling Dontaku, but everything felt flat and blant... I wanted to write more Kenny and Kota for you, but it just didn't work. That's the reason why theres such a big time jump, now. Sorry for that, but after Dominion I couldn't stop and tada... here is the new chapter.  
> Have fun!

Kenny entered his locker room still on his own two legs, but then he crashed down on the floor. It wasn't like a normal faint. His muscles had kept him upright, but as soon as they knew Kenny was save his body quit and he sank on his knees and hands and fell to the side.  
He collapsed. His body gave up, hit the ground, sobbing, hurting… he couldn't believe what happen. Kenny didn't know how long this match had lasted, he would crunch the numbers tomorrow like he would start to make new plans tomorrow…  
Today he just needed to survive everything, find his strength again and… fucking hell, he just had to drink a fucking ocean.

Tomorrow he would work everything out, everything and especially that he was the Champion, now.

Kenny didn't realize that tears were running over his cheeks, till Kota kneel in front of him, helped him to his knees. The Japanese wiped carefully with his fingers over his cheeks. "It's okay. It's over!" Kota whispered. Kenny reached out for him with his shaking fingers for. Carefully he stroked with his fingertips over the perfect cheeks of Kota as he were afraid of his lover to vanish when he touched him.  
But Kota stayed

Like he ever stayed, even when he wasn't at his side. Kenny told this everybody, like he told everybody that he was his lover. A little word game with their Tag Team Name, but Kota was his lover. He wanted to kiss him, but instead he just sank into his arms and got pulled close by Ibu-san... Again he sobbed lowly, clung on to him, because he never wanted him to leave.  
"Come, let's get you somewhere nice to crash!" Matt suggested and grabbed Kenny's arm to elevate him. Nick took the other arm without any hesitation.  
The Canadian groaned. He didn't want to stand up, when he could just stay there were he was in the arms of his love. But Kota drew back and helped Nick.  
The Jackson brother wasn't in his usual full strength, too. He had injured his leg in his own match, so the perfection called Kota Ibushi jumped to his aid. How couldn't you love him?

All three men brought Kenny over to a bench where he lay down, put up his legs and wrapped an arm over his eyes. Kenny needed to gain the control over his emotions again. Calm down, quit the sobbing and turn back into himself again.  
He breathed slowly and steady, closed his eyes, listen to his own breath. The numbness, he felt for months, fell from his shoulders as soon as he pinned Okada for the second time and heard the ring bell.  
Had it been the win that relieved him?  
His problems hadn't been fix with just the win of the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, but it felt like that. But when he thought closely not the win had relieved him, it was the wisdom that his friends were there in the back. That he wasn't a loser like he felt after Switchblade pressed his body to the match for fatal three seconds.   
He wasn't the loser that couldn't get the job done and showed Cody his place.  
He was a winner. Yeah, he needed three attempts and had to swallow four pinfall from Okada in their matches, but then he pinned him two times in one match. Who could say that about Okada?

As he felt someone touch his other hand, Kenny let his arm sink and locked eyes with his boyfriend. Kota knelt next to him. "Again some water… or Ice for your back?" he asked lowly. Kenny's face lit up again. He knew he had smiled like this in the press conference before. "Ice would be nice" he whispered and pulled him close for a soft kiss. He completed forgot about the Young Bucks for a minute till he heard Nick harrumphed.  
Kota pulled away quickly and turned away. The Canadian knew that his cheeks would flash red like a tomato.  
"Thank you guys!" Kenny found his voice again. As he sat up, his bones were aching. "I couldn't have done it without you!" Wrapping his arms around his boys had been more important to him than the championship he just won. Yeah, he worked his ass of for this belt, but the Bucks… they had been at his side this long road.  
"What are you thinking? You did it all by yourself." Matt told him and looked like he went crazy. He walked over and gave him a new bottle of water. Kenny hadn't asked for it, but appreciated it. He turned off the cap and shook slowly his head: "Yeah, but… I knew you were at my side the whole time. It was a relief that there weren't any hard feelings between us anymore."  
Kota brought him one of this huge blue ice packs with a soft smile on his lips. Kota was as happy as he was. His beautiful anime prince, how did he deserve him… maybe since Kota was a little lunatic too? Kenny shook his head and looked up to Matt again. "Your package. It showed me that…" Kenny took a deep breath "… you understood my choices!" Nick sighed and shook his head, too, before he sat next to Kenny on the bench. "We always understood your choice and saw the path you walked on… We just weren't sure all the time, if you want us at your side."   
Kota helped Kenny to fixate the ice pack on his back. There was his soft little smile back on his lips. "I thought the same. I mean Marty said it loud and open in the ring… he thought I chose Kota over all of you. So… still, thanks for… for showing me your feelings, guys!" Kenny sighed and asked Kota lowly if he could hand over the box with was presented for weeks in the webseries "Being the Elite" and had been the same time in their life and kind of haunted Kenny till he was able to open it.

Nick smiled his naughty smile as Kota opened the bag and pulled it out. "I'm glad you like it!" he said and looked over to his brother. "I thought when Cody is able to design something behind our backs, why shouldn't we do the same?" Matt told them while Kenny opened up the paper box. He smiled at the golden letters.  
The smile stayed on his lips. "Golden Elite"  
He looked at the three men and knew… the golden elite was fine!


End file.
